The Science of Love
by miss requiem passion
Summary: Currently Undecided x OC She's untouchable, when she wants to be. Right when you think you got her she slips through your fingers with a sassy retort, leaving you nothing but a petal to remember her by. She doesn't care for your reasoning, she makes her own. The mind is powerful thing, able to create and destroy- but easily corrupted by love. Oh disgusting love...
1. Chapter 1

She skipped; she fell, and she died.

She felt like she was falling so slowly, like the sun setting. She knew when the process began that this was probably it, this simple gesture of clumsiness that would evidently send her to the beyond with only a glimpse at the people she knew. Everything around her blurred, the sounds of rain and yelling in the distance; the sweeping smell of mud and blood, and the feeling of the cold wind as her body raced to the ground. Her round glasses floated off her face, rendering her blind in the last moments of her life. She thought the tears would come, that her mind would race with possibilities. She would be consumed with confusion and a stabbing feeling of guilt; but, nothing came. Numbness. Blank and empty like a piece of paper.

In reality her descent lasted a whole 6.5 seconds and she was dead. She was lost into an ocean of brisk waves. If she was not dead from the fall, then from the rocks; and if not so, then from the creatures that lay deep beneath in the ocean.

Just another human soul lost into the universe.

/

Everything was overwhelming. The buildings, the city, the people, the smells, the people, the food, the people, the trees, and _the people_. Oh the amounts of people were enough to make anyone's head spin.

She knew when she decided to make the rash decision to plant herself onto a plan and head to Japan that she was in for a rather wild ride; however, in that momentarily lapse of judgment she had forgotten how much she hated people. In this case specifically humans. Specifically humans who are stupid and or morally incompetent.

This may or may not be why she ended up on the rather sharp end of a knife, pressed into her throat.

"Don't be getting involved in things you don't need to be getting involved in foreigner." A man about twice her size threatened. He looked rather rough, but stupid. His hair was slicked back wildly, black and void of compassion like the expression she wore. He wore several small scars on his face, with dark slanted eyes that had seen more than she had cared to forgive. His blue uniform told a different story though, a teenager she realized. A worn, high school uniform and he was already well on his way to being a hard core criminal. It was a good thing she intervened.

"She a pretty little thing isn't she Kouzu? A little on the chubby side but pretty enough. Let's tie her up and bring her in with this one," a second man said behind the one with the knife to her throat. One of his arms easily holding the young 14 year old girl in place. The young girl was frightened, her twin braided brown hair swaying as she cried and with fumbling hands, held her skirt down. A couple other teenaged thugs that were surrounding all mumbled their respective opinions, mostly in agreement for another possession to sell. They could always use more girls. They could always use more money. They could always use something else to pass the time.

"No." Kouzu stated quickly with a tense jaw, silencing the vote. "…this one's got a look I don't like." He mumbled darkly, eyes narrowing as he pressed his into her throat deeper. The older girl made no change on her face, merely blinked as the light on her round glasses shifted slightly.

"Well I have to say I'm very appreciative of not being invited along." She stared blankly, the humor lost in the situation. "…but she can't very well go with you either, yeah? She has to get to class; it's a little early to be abducting a young girl isn't it my friends?"

"What a little snarky-"one of the side thugs started, making his way over with pulled up sleeves. The older girl's eyes shifted to the thug, bracing herself for confrontation.

"HAY ASSHOLES," interrupted an obnoxious tenor from down the alleyway. The older girl tipped her head slightly to the side; the knife cutting slightly into her neck, to view the body of the obnoxious voice. The guy looked scruff and ragged. His black slicked back hair just as wild as Kouzu's, wearing only a pair of worn jeans and a white t-shirt. The young man's hands were on his hips, his young face holding a disappointed look one might give when scolding children.

"I thought I told you idiots to stay off my turf. I'm the only one who gets to kidnap innocent little girls around here." The new guy stated sarcastically, with a hint of malice. She motioned her head back to where it was while rolling her eyes. She wasn't about to be in the middle of some piss contest, assaulted girl or no assaulted girl. She took a step back from the dagger, getting ready to walk out when the chance came.

"Urameshi! You can't kidnap her! She's just a little thing!" another voiced boomed, shaking her ear drums slightly. She mentally huffed. There was already an abundance of egos before these ones showed up. However the older girl took one look at the crying girl and realized she couldn't run away though. The guilt settled in her stomach and she mentally groaned at the feeling.

"Shut up Kuwabara! It was a joke, you're fucking ruining everything!" shouted the loud tenor.

"Well how was I supposed to know!" said the presumably named Kuwabara.

"I don't know idiot, maybe because we have done this like a thousand times?! Are you getting stupider? I thought you were going to school for a reason!"

"I'll have you know I'm passing all of my classes with C's thank you! You have no room to talk Mr. Sir flunk-sa-lot!"

"WHAT?! I swear I fucking saved the world a million times and everyone still finds something to bitch at me about! Cut me a break!"

"Well-"

"GET EM'" yelled an impatient Kouzu as he moved his dagger upwards and away from the older girls general direction. The others snapped out of their daze and preceded to attack the newer members in the alley. She took the opportunity and chose to make a run for it- whistling to get the small girls attention and pointing into the opposite way of the fighting. The girl followed, and before they knew it they were out on the streets. The older girl made a run away from the 14 year old, and when the young girl turned around probably to say thank you- her teary eyes found no one. She wiped the tears from her cheek and began to run home, her braids swaying in the effort.

The older girl sighed dramatically, questioning why she keeps putting herself in these situations. If she had the choice she would avoid interaction with everyone. Brushing off her leggings, she adjusted her turtleneck sweater and messenger bag, her round glasses shinning in the sun as she started making her way around the city like before.

By evening, she felt drained that this was going to be her new home for a while. While she enjoyed the culture, possible the food- the people were too far and plenty. The lights too bright and many. The older girl rubbed her eye beneath her glasses, mumbling lowly to herself. She came across a home restaurant on her way back to the outskirts. The sign above said Yukimura's Restaurant, and she stepped in.

"Hello, and welcome!" Stated an older man, probably around middle aged wearing a white cooks uniform and apron. An older woman with her back turned beside him. "Welcome, have a seat- what can I get you today? The house special?" he stated with a cheery smile.

The girl took a seat on the stool, motioning to cradle her cheek in one hand.

"Are you offering the house special because it's the most expensive item you sell or because it's really your house special?" she stated casually, with a little sarcasm. Her eyes glanced across the Japanese menu. The man seemed taken aback for a moment, before the woman beside him- presumably his wife, started laughing.

"It's good dear, you should get it! Just a big bowl of ramen, meat and veggies. Our regulars order it often," the woman smiled, wiping her hands in a rag.

"Alright," the girl responded tiredly. The old man was quiet, blinking several times before a smile broke on his face and he turned his back to get to work.

"We don't see many foreigners these days," stated the older lady, making conversation.

"I got bored and decided to find somewhere interesting to go". The girl responded out of politeness, eyes still downcast on the counter.

"You have a place to stay already?" the older man mention from the grill, flipping some noodles.

"Yes," she responded quickly and quietly.

"ah, good. The city can be dangerous at night." The man said quietly, "…good thing our Keiko got her someone who can keep her safe!" he finished proudly with a goofy smile.

"Honey!" The older woman exclaimed, her hands snapping to her hips. "You know Keiko doesn't like you talking about her!"

"pfft she is the only daughter I have, I'll talk about her all I want!" He huffed, swinging his spatula in the air animatedly as he argued with his wife. Unfortunately he burned the chicken in the process for the house special. The old couple suddenly froze, looking at the smoke coming from the grill and apologized quickly. The girl had to keep from laughing out loud.

"It's fine, I don't mind burnt chicken." She replied, her eyes dropping slightly as she began to lower her head into her arms. "…wake me when it's finished however…"

They never woke her.

/

"Holy shit I can't believe we are this lucky, I wish everything was this easy…" an obnoxious tenor mumbled, followed by a loud screech of pain.

"Yusuke!" a feminine voice stated irritated, "you don't even know if it's her! Just because she is a foreigner doesn't mean she's the girl you are supposed to be looking for." The tenor voice mumbled angrily back at her in response.

"Whiiiiiiiipped…" whispered another familiar male voice, though it was more at regular volume than at a whisper. The girl however then heard an unfamiliar smooth chuckle; following the insults, tempers and girlish squeaking. She decided to move then, lifting her head up from her arms. She quickly realized even without her glasses she was in the same exact spot as last night, the counter and stool felt warm and familiar. She rubbed her eyes, moving her hands to run through and scratch along the side of her head, as she grumbled under her breath about stupid people not waking her up or feeding her.

"I'm so sorry! Did we wake you up?" Exclaimed the female voice. If the girl had to guess, the voice belonged to the daughter of the owners. The female spoke in the same loud and hurried speech pattern. "… My parents said they didn't want to wake you, so the dummies left you to sleep on the counter.. I'll make you some breakfast if you want though! Since they didn't wake you up for dinner…um.." the female trailed off, embarrassed slightly for her parents.

The other girl blinked a couple times, reaching around for her glasses.

"Oh, here-"stated a loud voice, making her ears tense slightly. "Here is your glasses lady, Yusuke took them."

"What?! Don't blame that shit on me Kuwabara, you're the one who wanted to see how blind she was."

"Did not! Take responsibility for something, just once Urameshi! Be a man!" replied a very annoying and loud 'Kuwabara'.

"Take responsibility?! I'll take my fist and beat your-"

"SHUT UP. Or so help me I will smack both of you!" shouted the female quickly. Said blind girl put on her glasses, revealing a site to see. Two men cowering in the corner from a much shorter and skinner female, whose fist were clenched at her sides. She reminded her of a fierce lion, her short brown hair seemingly flaring along with her anger. Adjusting her gaze she realized another man was standing in the room, his long red hair tied up into a ponytail. He was leanly built, skinny but athletic; wearing a pair of dark jeans with cardigan sweater covering most of his white button up underneath. The red head appeared calm and polite, definably clean and much more elegant in comparison to his companions at the moment. His gaze met hers and she instantly realized he was not of the human variety. Those forest eyes were much deeper than her hazel ones, and swirled with an essence uniquely demonic. The single act of meeting eyes already had her mind searching for the escape route away from these people. The gentle and fake smile he gave her only made her realize just how dangerous he was. Only made her realized the potential amount of danger she could be in with the other guys.

"Are you all always so energetic in the mornings?" she stated in an attempted to appear charismatic and kind. She forced the laughed at the end, but it must have sounded right enough from the way the other female smiled brightly back.

"Ah, well its actually the afternoon…" the short brown haired female laughed awkwardly after seeing the other girls face drop. "My names Keiko, by the way. If you want to eat something before you leave I'm supposed to make it for you and-"

"Do you know what a demon is yes or no?" interrupted Urameshi bluntly, causing everyone to stop in surprise. Keiko's face lit up red so fast afterwards; with a glare so mean even the scariest demons would cower back from it.

"Yusuke!"

"Wait-" Yusuke stated with a serious expression, effectively throwing off the others. He held a single arm up, palm faced outwards at Keiko. "…so do you?" he addressed the other girl. She blinked for a moment, watching the shock resonate on the other by standers. This was seemingly an out of character act for him she realized. She felt a sly half smile split on her face. This was not just a coincidence they met her here.

"What?" she laughed lightly, making an amused expression. "Demons? Like 'I now cast you out of this body' demons? Sorry, but I'm not an exorcist. Aha" She adjusted her glasses and gave Yusuke an incredulous look. He looked her straight in the eyes and for a moment she panicked. Those brown hues with flecks of gold were not of the human variety either.

"She's a clever liar, could even rival you Fox." Bellowed a deep voice from behind her, it sent shivers down her back and her stress level sky rocketed. She was in a room with three demons and she had only been awake 5 minutes, not nearly enough time to figure a plan of escape.

"Hiei called it, she's a fucking lair. Let's bring her in." Yusuke stated seriously, standing up from his seat and stretching his arms above his head with a smug look on his face.

"Wait Yusuke-"Keiko stuttered, looking at the other girl with a mix of worry and pity.

"I'm a liar?" Stated the other girl calmly, titling her head with a confused look. She didn't turn around to acknowledge the other creature. Instead kept her eyes with the other in front of her. "…why am I a liar? Who is he to say I'm a liar?" She appeared confusion and stress.

"You said you didn't know about demons, and Hiei over there can read minds. So yeah, might as well drop the act chicka." Yusuke stated smugly, his arms behind his head.

"Don't be so mean Urameshi," Kuwabara said, standing up while brushing off his pants in an attempted to not seem awkward. "She prolly has a good reason to lie-"

"I'm not lying." She interrupted quickly, acting insulted. "I don't believe in lying, and I don't think he can read minds. If he could as you say 'read minds' then why ask me the questions at all? You don't even know my name and you're accusing me of things." She stayed seated in her seat, something the group found odd. Most people would have gotten up and angry and animated, or tried to have gotten away. She stayed seated, like she was merely discussing the weather. Kurama remained silent, instead observing the scene. Keiko stood beside him, biting her lip.

"Look you don't have to keep up the-" Yusuke started to fume.

"She isn't lying." Kurama interrupted lightly, a small smile on his face as pushed off the wall and settled his hand in his pockets. "…She never once said she didn't believe or not know of demons." Everyone stood still for a moment, and she had to refrain from smiling at Kurama's catch in her specific sentence.

"Like I said a clever liar." Hiei growled, his katana unsheathed and poised at the side of her neck. She briefly hoped this would be the last time for a while something sharp and pointed would be at her throat. She eyes shifted to the sharp steal that shone in the light, but she kept her face passive as she lifted her eyes to the saddened and worried human female. She gave a smile in an attempt to calm down the other girl, but was met with even more worry on her face.

"Chill Hiei! She hasn't even done anything!" Kuwabara yelled, hurrying over to them.

"Wait Kuwabara, she could be dangerous." Kurama mentioned a lot more casually than the boys were used to. It caused Kuwabara to stop and blink in shock at him.

"For the record," She mentioned just as casually, but more as a sarcastic remark. "I'm really not dangerous. One hit and I'm pretty dead. So I really don't know what you would want with little ol' me."

"Spirit World wants you. 'Parently you did something bad, you gotta go do your time like everyone else." Yusuke mentioned casually. He looked at Kuwabara with a bored expression as the oaf took out his compact and started to contact Koenma. The girl sighed, appearing to give up by resting her cheek on her hand again.

"Not too happy about going to spirit world? It's not as bad as you might think." Kurama mentioned lightly with a smile, even though by his stance it seemed like he still felt threatened. "…some punishments are lesser than others."

"and what if I didn't deserve punishment?" She mentioned lowly, her bright hazel eyes shining through her glasses as she locked eyes with Kurama again. The fox shifted uneasy, but gave a gentle smile filled with pity.

Yusuke started to laugh.

"Whelp, you are pretty much fucked till we find out what you did then!"

"I don't think so." She huffed flatly, flexing her fingers. A burst of unfamiliar blue energy blew through the room, sending Hiei and his sword away from her. It wasn't powerful enough to push or knock down the others, her intention only of getting Hiei out of her 'shield zone'. When the light cleared she was still seated on the stool, her hand in her cheek and her eyes glowing a pale blue. Kurama was the first to notice the earring now floating up and down, it also glowing a pale blue.

".. I have no intention of going anywhere with a bunch of Spirit Dogs- especially when 3 of them are so hypocritically Demon." She spoke heatedly.

Hiei had immediately sprung from where he landed to strike her again, too fast for Kurama to even shout at him to stop. Her energy shield glowed bright at the spot where he attempted to hit her, his sword effectively shattering and bouncing him back. The pure hot flare of anger in his energy had her smirking, against her better judgment.

"Hot-Headed are we?" She said, shifting slightly to look at Hiei for the first time. She instantly realized he was obviously demon looking. His built rough and thick, his eyes glowing red with malice, face covered in small scratches and scars; lips covering multiple sets of sharp teeth with a hard straight jawline. He was the definition of demon…and she absolutely hated him.

Hiei chose not to respond to such an obvious attempt to anger him further.  
>…also maybe he didn't respond because he was too angry to say anything in a language she would understand.<p>

"…Well there went your chances of getting out of here." replied a ruffled and sarcastic Yusuke, standing in front of Keiko in an attempt to guard. Keiko put a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down, but he shook it off to her disappointment and fear. She retaliated by huffing and giving him a jab in the side.

He smirked and ignored it.

"I think we both knew I didn't really have a chance Detective." She replied smoothly, straightening herself as she started to get down from her stool.

"Hey! How do you even know we are detectives huh?!" Yelled Kuwabara, shaking his fist. She gave him an incredulous look. He attempted to run forward and grab her but he bounced off her shield and landed against the wall. Yusuke's glare seemed to darken, but Kurama and Hiei appeared unfazed.

"You know of Koenma?" Kurama mentioned lightly, his stance stretched bigger as he stared directly into her eyes.

"Who doesn't know Koenma these days? Or rather, who doesn't know of Koenma's lapdogs?" She replied sarcastically, grabbing her bag off her chair. Kurama noted how at ease she seemed to be.

"It appears you seem to think you have the advantage right now," Kurama started, pulling a seed from his hair with a straight face. She guessed he was trying to scare her. "…You must have quite a lot of experience with fighting to appear so calm in the knowledge that we are in fact, spirit detectives."

"Or she's just an idiot like the oaf." Hiei snarled, tossing his now useless sword to the side with a growl.

"Hey!" Yelled Kuwabara, rubbing the back of his head as he stumbled to stand next to Yusuke again. The girl straightened her sweater; as she leaned down to pull her socks up more. She appeared very calm like Kurama said, but on the inside she was ready to burst.

"Or maybe you're just bad at reading people," the girl replied with a smirk as she set her foot down and went to do the other. She wondered when they would catch on that she was stalling. She tugged a little harder on her sock when she heard Yusuke start to laugh.

"You obviously don't know much about us if you're saying things like that!" Kuwabara cracked a smirk at Yusuke's continued laughing; but when he looked to Kurama to see that he was not even the slightest bit phased, he elbowed Yusuke to shut up.

"Well I know that you're all stupid." She responded brightly, putting her hands on her hips and continuing to only stare at Kurama. It was Hiei who responded by dashing out the door without a word, swearing under his breath. Kurama followed shortly after, running straight through the girl with an equally angry look on his face.

"What the fuck just happened?" Yusuke muttered as he and Kuwabara stood still for a second, before blinking wildly and chasing after the girl. Keiko was the only one left, looking at the now apparently not real, version of the glasses girl.

"You aren't real?" Keiko asked lightly, her curiosity getting the best of her. The girl with the glasses smiled brightly, adjusting her glasses.

"I left when the bright light happened."

"How?" Keiko replied in awe, even though she knew she shouldn't be socializing with the now 'enemy'.

"That's a secret." The girl said, and not even 3 seconds later disappearing- only a small pink petal lay on the floor. Keiko picked up the petal and watched in fade into ashes in her hand, her eyes widening at the scene.

/

She was running. Running. Left right left right left right, jump, land, breath- run.

They should be given more credit than she originally gave them. They certainly were persistent. She had gotten at least a 10 minute head start and Hiei had already caught up with her. She had known demons were fast, but she never encountered one that could actually keep up with her without even trying.

It was pretty scary. And exhilarating.

Hiei chased her through the night, the others showing up later as well. She was running on empty as it was, only a couple hours left in her. Scratch that really, she stopped running and collapsed.

"fuck me…" she huffed loudly and ragged. On her knees, hands holding her up with her head facing downwards. She hadn't run so long in such a long time. Her lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Bout…god damn..time, fuck!" Yelled an exasperated Yusuke as he collapsed beside her on his back, effectively startling her to get up and run again. Only to have Yusuke's callused and strong grip on her ankle, sending her back to the ground. "…stay still…for like 5 minutes, please….Jesus Christ."

"Ah- you caught her" came a shortened and smooth voice from behind. Kurama came into view, looking tired but manageable. He placed his hands on his knee, his once clean ponytail now scattered on his shoulders. "…I guess that means you win the bet."

"Hell fucking yeah- pay up!...and while you're at it," Yusuke paused, breathing deeply. "…go back and pull the money from Kuwabara's wallet and give it to me…too tired to go and wake his ass up."

"Maybe if you weren't stupid enough to run full speed the entire night you would have so easily succumbed to weakness, Detective." Replied a deep baritone, vibrating the air around her and effectively refueling her anger. He clearly wasn't tired. Damn Bastard Hiei.

"Go away." Mumbled the woman, admitting defeat to no one but the ground. "…I'm tired.."

"YOU'RE TIRED." Yelled a cranky Yusuke. "FUCK YOU. GET UP. IF I GOTTA WALK BACK TO GENKAI'S, YOU DO TOO."

"Just kill me already, I would be much appreciative," She replied in a whiney voice, content to just lay on the ground in till she recovered enough.

"Pathetic." Hiei spoke angrily, darting over and kicking her in the side. "..get up you useless human."

"Hiei." Kurama snapped lowly, glaring at his friend as he rose to full height- still breathing kind of heavy.

"Go fuck yourself, you stupid worthless demon." She growled harshly, clutching her stomach where she was hit and she tried to get up. "You can take your whole damn race and burn in hell!" she yelled louder, ripping her ankle out of Yusuke's grasp and swinging it directly into Hiei's face. The kick sent her backward on her back again, but it landed. Hiei growled lightly, turning his face back to regular position with only a slight scuff mark appearing on his cheek. He moved and snatched her up by her hair, pulling her behind him as she kicked and screamed.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled, grabbing onto Hiei's wrist and squeezing. Hiei stopped abruptly but didn't let go. His face scrunched in anger as he stared at Kurama, a deep growl vibrating through his chest. Kurama didn't respond to his demon threat.

"Are you really so worked up from a human girl insulting you and the equivalent of poking you in the face? I didn't know you were so easily subjected to the smallest of annoyances, Hiei," Kurama stated lowly, almost like a threat. "…not a trait I thought I'd find in the Heir to Mukuro's throne." Hiei merely responded by throwing the girl to the ground and disappearing with a loud growl. All the while Yusuke lay on the ground, watching with tired eyes.

"Dibs on not carrying her." Yusuke stared blankly, forcing himself to get up from the ground, Kurama sighed, and glanced over at the girl as she stared at the ground her face had just been on. Her hair was a tangled mess, red scratches and blotches of dirt on her face. However she didn't appear to be in pain, or upset in any way. Her eyes were blank like a void, and Kurama walked over to shake her out of it.

"No!" she yelled suddenly, the rush of emotion seemingly giving her more energy. She slapped Kurama's hand away. "…I don't need any help from some stupid demon." She muttered, standing on her own with shaking legs before she attempted to dart off again. Kurama caught her easily this time, effectively knocking her out. He looked at Yusuke.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled, putting his hand up beside his head. "I called dibs on not carrying her, that's all you bro." Kurama sighed and lifted her onto his back piggy back style, looking as Yusuke laughed and turned to walk in front of them. He immediately fell on his face, a root disappearing into the ground.

"God damnit Kurama!" Yusuke yelled form the ground as Kurama ran ahead a small smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Hopefully this was a good first chapter. Thanks for reading! Review if you have the time with any suggestions or questions and so on and so forth. Thanks again.<p>

-MissRequiem


	2. Chapter 2

_Dreams are italicized._  
><em>"Telepathic conversations are italicized in quotes."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sunshine. Bright yellow and orange. Warmth. Love. Affection…Happiness. Falling. Running. Hiding. Cold and wet. Afraid and relieved. Betrayal. War. Paranoia. Sinking, falling, blackness…She's breathing. She's alive. <em>

She snapped her eyes open to a brown wooded ceiling, a rush going through her senses as she abruptly awoke from a dream. Dizziness hit her, something she was accustomed to feeling. Eventually hazel eyes investigated the room, only to find hardly any furniture besides the small floor bed she laid on. The light coming from the window was a burnt orange, leading to the conclusion that it was evening. She had slept quite longer than she meant too, and with a rush of anxiety she suddenly recalled her night before.

Demons. Spirit detective demons. Not any good at all.

Shuffling echoed outside her door, heavy and lazy. She whipped her head to the door as it opened, stealing her gaze and preparing for the worst. Kuwabara's head poked in, a broad smile on his well-structured face.

The smile threw her for a loop.

"Hay! You're awake! Slept a long time, didn't cha? Didn't think Kurama would use so much force…" he trailed off rubbing the back of his head before shaking it and walking in with a tray of tea and soup. "…Yukina thought you would be hungry... Hiei almost ate it, but Yukina convinced him not too somehow? So eat up!"

He set the plate down with a grin and looked at her with hands on his hips, a grin that soon fell when she remained where she was and merely looked at the food with a blank face. He soon turned grumpy, his posture changing completely.

"Well fine! Sit there and starve! Just trying to be nice, sheesh!" He shouted, stomping off dramatically and slamming the door. She could hear him shouting about ungrateful prisoners, and she bolted to grab the spoon on the tray. Immediately she went for the window to try and push the screen out for her escape. The spoon struggled at first; however, before long it popped the screen out of place.

Popped the screen out very _loudly_.

Her stress level skyrocketed, as she scrambled around to look for her bag. She realized quickly it was nowhere to be found, along with her shoes she had been previously wearing. She heard the sounds of footsteps coming from down the hall and the decision was made. She climbed through the window, falling ungracefully, scrapping her knee- before stumbling back up and beginning her sprint to anywhere. The door opened only seconds after she started running.

"God damnit! I'm not fucking doing this again!" roared Yusuke, as he slammed the door open and ran to window to peek out and see her sprinting. For some strange reason he suddenly looked relieved she was still in listening distance. The expression change seemed to calm the others, as Hiei stopped just outside the window instead of chasing, and the others still by the doorway in the room. Hiei frowned before dashing away, while the others covered their ears.

"OLIVIA!" The name rang out, loud and clear and unfortunately heard by everyone.

The girl immediately stopped in her tracks, a rush of panic flooding all the way to the deepest part of her bones. Her hazel eyes dilated as her body stopped in its tracks. She froze, before falling to her knees on the dirt ground and sitting down. Her hands fell into her lap, with her head hung down and her messy brown hair covering her face. As she struggled against the spell, trying to force her body to command to her will, a tear slipped down and off her cheek. The glasses she has been wearing slid off and bounced into her lap, before finally finding its place on the ground beside her. The wind blew softly through the opening of the woods where she sit, blowing her short hair to reveal clouded and blank, dark eyes.

"…Did it work?" mumbled Kuwabara curiously behind Yusuke, hands still over his ears. Kurama removed his hands from his ears with equally interested eyes.

"Sure did." Yusuke grinned, giving a thumb up before jumping out the window and beginning to confidently walk over to where he saw her in the distance.

"Yeaaaah!" Kuwabara fist pumped following after Yusuke, tripping out of the window when he attempted to climb through it. He heard Kurama's chuckle.

"Shut up! I lost my balance, it happens sometimes!" Kuwabara yelled embarrassed, rubbing the red mark on his face as he pushed himself up.

"More like all the time," a deep voice echoed, before briefly stepping on Kuwabara back and smashing him to the ground with a sinister smirk. Kuwabara mumbles furiously, before jumping up and chasing after Hiei. Kurama follows shortly after, a small grin on his face.

"Hurry up!" Yusuke Yelled hotly, hands on his hips while he stands next to the girl. He continues to mumble about needing to get work done but idiots are fooling around and interfering with his game time. Yusuke crouches in front of the girl closely, but not touching. Yusuke rests his cheek on his fist as he balances on the balls of his feet with a curious look.

"Not everyone is messing around," Kurama speaks quietly, being the first one there strangely enough. He walks up next to Yusuke, still standing with a hand in the pocket of his red cardigan. Kurama's white buttons up underneath looks pressed and clean, like his black slacks. He looked misplaced next to Yusuke and his t-shirt and rugged jeans.

"Yeah well you know how Hiei gets…" Yusuke trails off as he goes to poke the girl in the forehead, before a blue light sends him flying backwards six feet. The land barely hurts him, but he gets up heatedly anyway.

"What the fuck?! I thought she was supposed to be harmless now!" He echoes, getting up and brushing the dirt off himself before stomping back over. Kurama puts his hand in front of him to stop him.

"It seems Koenma didn't inform us everything, as per usual, but at least she isn't capable from running anymore." Kurama finishes with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Koenma what?" Kuwabara huffs, just getting there out of breath and his hands on his knees. "…ah cool, it worked! Let's pick her up and take her to Genkai!" Kuwabara wheezes.

"Then go pick her up," Hiei grunts behind Kuwabara, effectively surprising him before dashing away next to the girl. He walks around to the other side of her, analyzing.

"She appears to still have control over her… invention. I'm not sure how we should go about this." Kurama speaks calmly.

"I'm gonna pick her up, duh!" Kuwabara says loudly with pride, standing to his full height and walking over to pick her up- only to be sent flying backwards. Yusuke rubs his face with his hand, suppressing a mild chuckle. Kuwabara mumbles in pain, not bothering to try and get up from being face planted into the dirt.

"Damn Olivia girl…" Yusuke mumbles, and immediately a small fist begins to go flying towards his face. Luckily Kurama was close enough to catch the girls hand before it hit Yusuke directly in the nose. The actions cause Hiei to draw his sword and as she begins to lift her leg for an attack he points the end of his blade at her neck. Yusuke quickly shouts out her name.

"Holy…" Yusuke trails off moments later, feeling crowed with bodies so close together. She sinks to the floor again like she did before, losing the desperate and furious look in her eyes. Kurama shakes his hand out, a serious look on his face.

"She's definably quick…and stronger than I anticipated." Kurama mentions almost playfully, now massaging his bruised hand with the other.

"…and stupid." Hiei remarks angrily, sheathing his sword again. "..Surrounded by spirit detectives and she strikes like an idiot. Spirit world has better things to be doing than chasing after some human girl with no common sense."

"What're we gon' do now? If we can't pick her up how we spose to take her back to Genkai?" Mumbled Kuwabara, now standing with dirt still on his face.

"I suppose we could contact Koenma," Kurama mentions, looking at Yusuke. Yusuke grumbles, taking a moment before pulling out his device and flipping it open harshly. Koenma is already on the screen, patiently waiting.

"…well hello. I was wondering how long it would take for you to contact me." The spirit world prince spoke, calmly with a smug smile on his face. Yusuke returned his comment with a harsh glare before snapping the device shut.

"What's wrong?" Kurama mentions, glancing at the now closed device.

"Koenma is an asshole," Yusuke growls, stuffing his hands in his pockets and beginning his walk back to the house. "…Fuck this mission let her sit out here till she gets cold and decides to quit being a stubborn bitch." He finishes, having lost his patience.

"Wait! We can't just leave her out here!" Kuwabara calls, trying to pull Yusuke back.

"Watch me!" Yusuke echoes back, slowing pulling Kuwabara along with him as they struggle with each other. While they scream back and forth, Kurama gently moves his hand towards her, only being slightly stung by the barrier. The red head hunches down to eye level, looking oddly at the woman.

"This would be much easier and beneficial for all of us if you cooperate," Kurama states quietly, waiting for a sign of a response. "…Koenma had told us very little about you. He thinks it would better for you to come with us and into his custody for the time being."

"Quit talking to her like she's an ally, Fox. She's a mission. The way you act nice is infuriating, especially when she knows how to play the game." Hiei growls, shifting his head when he hears a twig snap and Koenma appear behind Kurama. Kurama doesn't move to look back, having already sense him there.

"Still not into playing nice I see," Koenma states seriously, in his adult form, walking up besides the girl and looking down at her. "…she didn't always used to be like this. There was a time when she welcomed strangers with a smile."

"Get on with it. I'm not interested in standing in the forest till the moon rises to hear some woman back story." Hiei states. Koenma responds with a glare before a huff, and pulls out of necklace from his pocket.

"We developed this in spirit world shortly after she went missing. It allows the user to bypass her barriers, in theory, however the user must be of a higher intelligence than her." Koenma states, swinging the silver necklace in a circle before catching the small round orb in his hand. It was a simple silver chain, with a small clear orb about the size of a quarter. "… unfortunately there are not many people I have met that can rival her intelligence. I'm only hoping you are able to wear the necklace Kurama, or else I'm not sure how to proceed…" he trails off, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"You seem to put a lot of faith in random things sir," Kurama mentions politely while standing up.

"More like he's too lazy to try and figure anything out." Kuwabara grumbles, walking back over to the group with scuff marks on his face.

"Watch it you!" Koenma yells animatedly, "I'll throw you in the dungeon if I have too! Yusuke too! For leaving before the mission is done! You hear me Yusuke!" Koenma continues to shout, becoming red faced as he sees Yusuke give him the finger in the distance.

"Do it then!" Kuwabara roars back sarcastically. As a small insult fest follows, Hiei dashes over and rips the necklace out of Koenma's hands; effectively throwing Koenma off balance as he falls to ground with a thud.

"Hey! Give that back!" Koenma snaps.

"More intelligent than her? She is just a human. Hardly difficult to accomplish." Hiei scoffs, putting on the silver necklace and going to grab her. Kurama notices her earring pulse blue, and before he has time to stop Hiei the fire demon is bounced harshly several feet, leaving a small tail of broken trees in his wake.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA," Kuwabara roars with laughter, echoing throughout the forest. Koenma can be heard joining in, though not as loudly. The red head gives a disappointed look before looking down at the woman again, noticing her earring no longer pulsing with energy.

"I don't understand how she hides her energy so well, even when she is subdued like this," Kurama mentions. "…I didn't feel anything different before Hiei was deflected. It felt the same when Yusuke was deflected, even though the reactions were vastly different." he continued to mumble, mostly to himself.

"Ah- she isn't using spirit or demon energy- ah ha ha ha," Koenma tries to get out, but continues to laugh.

"Then what the hell is the wrench using?!" Hiei growls enraged, appearing beside the woman again. He goes to touch the barrier again and gets shocked violently even though he barely touched it. Hiei rips off the necklace and throws it at Kurama, stepping back far away and observing with a harsh, dark glare.

"Oh god that was too funny..." Koenma laughs more with a tear in his eye and watches Kurama try on the necklace.

"Have you ever tested this necklace theory on her before?" Kurama inquires, reaching out his hand.

"ahaha ha… ha… uh well no." Koenma finished lightly, rubbing the back of his head. Kurama gives him a blank look, and very hesitantly reaches to touch the barrier- he receives a small warning spark.

"Well at least she didn't blast you." Kuwabara mentions lightly.

"Indeed." Kurama responds flatly, before squatting down to her eye level again. "…You're awfully stubborn aren't you?" he mentions, looking for a response.

"She can't reply, I told you that. She doesn't have control over her physical body. Honestly I don't know what to do from here; I never really thought anyone would catch her. You guys got lucky." Koenma trails off, tapping his chin as he thinks.

"You're hiding things." He mentions aggravated. "…I didn't come here to being pulled around like a dog."

"Yes well… It's not really the best time to say right now" Koenma responds lightly, almost a whisper.

"We could wait till she falls asleep I suppose," Kurama mentions, looking at the woman again.

"I don't have time for this," Hiei snarls, attempting once again to break through the barrier. Instead of being bounced back he is shocked, her fist now covered in burns.

"Man she don't like you Hiei," Kuwabara jokes while Hiei just angrily stares at his hand.

"She is losing energy," Kurama tells suddenly, eyeing the earring she wore. "…The earring is becoming less responsive as the barrier is being touched. Her energy source must not be very much."

"No her energy source is fine. I've seen her hold back a small army," Koenma merely states blankly. Kurama and Kuwabara wear an expression of surprise.

"What?" Hiei starts mockingly, "…was it a small army of ants?"

"Careful Hiei. You've tried to strike her several times now with no results." Kurama says lightly, causing Hiei to scoff.

"To be honest I don't really know anything about this subduing spell she is under right now, the side effects it has. It was er… created by a previous worker of mine. Whom I don't keep in contact with," Koenma rambles. "…I mean… I have this necklace?"

You can hear Kurama sigh loudly, as Kuwabara starts up another insult round with Koenma.

"Let her go," a voice says suddenly a little ways away. Genkai comes into view, a shuffling Yusuke behind her with several bumps on his head.

"You can't just let her go! We need her!" Koenma shouts. "Does no one understand the mission? I need her in custody! She's in danger! Danger that could put others in danger! Danger for the world danger! She's dangerous!"

"We get it." Genkai says flatly," Don't get your panties in a bunch." Koenma merely sighs, folding his arms.

"Why you wanna let her go grandma?" Kuwabara asks curiously

"So you can fight her," Genkai mentions as if obvious. "If she won't put down the barrier, drain it from her. Fight her. Keep her on her toes. Don't let her sleep. Don't let her rest. Throw everything at her."

"I said capture her not kill her!" Koenma shouts dramatically.

"Olivia." Yusuke barely whispers in the middle of the conversation. The volume doesn't matter, instantly the girl is on her feet, spinning and swirling- the barrier whirl winding into the others, knocking them all back a good distance. She instantly makes a break for it, pushing her feet as fast as they could go. The boys were up and chasing in seconds, minus a little slower response from Kuwabara.

Hiei took to the trees, bouncing across them with impressive speed while the others ran on the ground, Kurama covering behind Yusuke in the event the girl doubled back around without his notice. Along the way Kurama dropped various flower buds on the ground, Trackers that would bloom if a particular scent flew past them again.

"Damn she's fast," Yusuke yelled, all of a sudden making a sharp right.

"_Where is that idiot going?"_ Hiei mentions to Kurama, dodging a particularly tight spot of branches.

"_Who knows. Yusuke doesn't work in a pattern, he makes it up as he goes."_ Kurama replies. Hiei catches a couple words about a triangle in the fox's mind before the line goes quiet. The Jagan user decides to keep on his course and let the others work around him.

Kurama picks up his speed, before suddenly coming to a complete halt when an area of trees far ahead sudden explode with a bright blue light. He then pulls out his rose whip as he starts his run again, trying again to go around the blast area in case she escaped it.

"There is no fucking way!" Yusuke's yell catches the attention of his comrades. "… You did not just fucking deflect that!"

"My apology I wasn't aware there was a rule against deflecting massive energy guns from incinerating my body. I'll try to be more considerate next time," The woman offers sarcastically, standing in the middle of the crater in the earth, covered in dirt with hands on her hips.

"Well why you don't try to come back out of that whole and we'll try the scene again, the right way this time." Yusuke responds just as sarcastic.

"Deflecting the gun would cause an explosion somewhere else, yet you stand in the middle of it," Kurama says loudly, interrupting, on the opposite side of the crater from Yusuke. He suddenly pulls out a pair of glasses, looking at them as if inspecting them. "… and doing it blind, well, that is quite an accomplishment."

"Give those back!" She says suddenly, whipping her head to look directly into his green eyes.

"Ah should have known those glasses were just for show." Yusuke says, aiming another spirit gun at her.

"They aren't for show, I've tried them on," Kurama states. "…You are using your energy to correct your eyes aren't you?" The girl doesn't respond, opting instead to stuff her hands inside her the pockets of her long sweater neck dress. She looked up at the sky then, soaking in the setting sunlight.

"Yusuke put your hand down," Kurama says suddenly, as if something was clicking. "…She is absorbing energy from our attacks. From…I'm not sure"

"You are very quite clever, I will give you that." She states in a laugh. "However, not clever enough."

Yusuke lets a Spirit Gun go, and Kurama watches as she fazes out of existence, throwing him a grin just before she goes. A multitude of pink petals lay on the ground where she stood.

"Fuck this bitch," Yusuke states flatly, before animatedly throwing his hands in the air with an angry yell. Kurama just stares at the scene, even jumping down to further inspect the petals; he became disappointed when the soft, pink petals turned to ash in his hand. After a couple moments both Kurama and Yusuke begin their trek home, running in a defeated and confused silence.

"_What are you idiots doing?"_ Hiei echoes abruptly. _"I trapped the girl."_

"_How?"_ Kurama is astonished, and slightly irritated.

"Bullshit," Yusuke says loudly.

"_While you were playing around, I trapped her in her own mind,"_ Hiei replies smugly.

"_You mean you let us be the distraction,"_ Kurama states simply.

"_hn,"_ was Hiei's reply before they felt his presence leave.

"I don't like when Hiei 'strategizes'. Makes me feel like he is plotting to take over the world again," Yusuke mutters lightly, in a joke. Kurama responds with a small smile, rushing to meet Hiei at Genkai's. Along the way they meet Kuwabara pouting, walking back to Genkai's with his arms crossed.

"Aw man Kuwabara you missed all the action, you slow poke!" Yusuke yells, running past.

"Shut it Urameshi! I just knew you guys could handle it, that's all!" Kuwabara roars back, chasing after Yusuke with fist drawn. Yusuke laughs and sticks out his tongue. They all shortly make it to Genkai's place again, rushing inside to find the girl blank face and seated properly in front of Genkai. Koenma and Hiei seated against the wall in the room.

"Congrats Hiei, I didn't think she would have been so easily mind controlled or I would have mentioned it sooner." Kurama says lightly, sitting on the floor away from Genkai and the girl as well.

"Don't give him too much credit. Any idiot could control someone without a soul," Genkai mentions sternly, staring into the empty eyes of the girl in front of her.

"She doesn't have a soul?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yell at the same time.

"Hold up, I though' the body died or whatever if the soul wasn't in it or somethin'," Yusuke yells, glaring at Koenma and he remembers a particular kissing scene of his own.

"A special case perhaps?" Kurama offers

"Yes obviously," Koenma says nodding his head. "… It's a complicated story but really her Soul was Stolen- er, stolen willingly? It's complicated but point is she is dying. Very, very slowly due to the help of some technology and my father. The thief is a demon, S class with quite a knowledge of how Spirit World operates. A detailed knowledge. Her soul is very old you see, it has seen a lot before her life time. It is a very powerful soul. Rivals my own in power and in value actually."

"What does a demon want with her soul?" Kuwabara asks

"I didn't even know Demons ate souls…" Yusuke mutters quietly.

"Shut up you nitwit." Genkai barks. "…obviously he is trying to wield it or use it to make himself more powerful."

"Yes!" Koenma says loudly. "Let's go with that. To 'make himself more powerful' with it." Koenma looks proudly at the room, only to find glares and empty looks. Koenma sighs. "… Alright look, someone stole her soul. She needs it back before she deteriorates into nothing. She is an important member of Spirit World; my father himself is willing to negotiate rewards for returning her fully intact." That seem to stun of the boys.

"Why is she important?" Kurama questions curiously. "…obviously she has a unique identity, but more so she isn't powerful. Not powerful enough to have King Enma so interested."

"I'm afraid-" Koenma starts

"Don't pull that classified shit on us Koenma. I didn't just spend the last couple days struggling with this girl to ship her off into King Asshole land. No matter how much of a pain she is," Yusuke interrupts, causing Kuwabara to hold back a laugh.

"I can't say. I told you all you can know." Koenma sighs

"Bullshit," Kuwabara huffs under his breath with his arms crossed.

"Well what are we going to do about her right now? Hiei can't mind control her forever." Kurama offers, rubbing her eyes with his hand.

"She needs to stop being such a bitch when we are just trying to help her out!" Yusuke growls looking directly at her.

"Honestly I wouldn't want help from such rag tag group like you idiots either," Genkai states, holding her hand out towards Kurama."…now give me those glasses." Genkai motions her hand again before Kurama digs them out of his pockets and places them in her hand softly, a thoughtful look on his face.

"We aren't positive if she actually needs them," Kurama says quietly.

"Doesn't matter, they are hers right? Quit making her out to be the bad guy you're chasing after and start treating her like the person you are trying to save," Genkai responds loudly. The older woman then places the glasses gently on the girls face, brushing the bangs out and over top of the glasses. Kurama and Kuwabara look mildly guilty while the other boys carry blank expressions.

"Now listen carefully girl," Genkai starts, pulling out a set of four crystal stones from her pocket; each one measuring to about the size of a child's shoe. "…See these? I'm sure you know these are barrier crystals. I'm going to put them around you and have Hiei let you go. Now this is mostly for the safety of these idiots because obviously you have been toying with them up to now-"

"Hey!" Yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara heatedly, along with a sharp glare from Hiei. Kurama remained neutral, while Genkai ignored them all completely.

"You can do this the easy way, and come to some sort of agreement with Prince Koenma or you can do it the hard way and try to escape from these crystals. Feel free to choose the later, I haven't seen anyone put themselves in a coma for a long time…" Genkai states flatly as she walks around the girl and puts the crystals around her in a simple square pattern. When she finishes she sits back down and simply looks at Hiei. The room grows tense for a couple moments, waiting to see what happens to the girl. Moments pass before the girl shifts and sit cross legged, adjusting her glasses and rubbing the back of her neck. The caged female remains quiet still however, as she makes herself comfortable.

"Red please, just talk to me," Koenma states almost pleading. He begins to start again when he is interrupted.

"Screw talking to him, how about talking to the guys who chased you around the past couple of days?!" Yusuke states angry with a scowl on his face.

"Calm down Urameshi! You gotta talk nice to girls if you want them to be nice back," Kuwabara states, pushing Yusuke's head down. It only takes a split second before Yusuke puts him in a headlock and argues with him about shutting up and being too nice to women.

"I'm not the one who told you to chase me around," The female says easily, resting her chin on her hand, "…how am I supposed to react when a bunch of men corner me in a shop after I had just woken up, very hostile by the way- and then kidnap me, keep me prisoner, repeatedly call me names, shoot a massive exploding energy bullet at me, trap me in my own head, threaten me, and multiple times resort into making me a personal doll," The room is eerily quiet. "…oh I apologize for not being more cooperative, I should have realized you were really just trying to help little ol me, yeah?" She finished with a harsh sarcastic bite.

"err…" Kuwabara starts quietly, rubbing the back of his head with a guilty look on his face.

"Yes because you were so easy to interact with," Hiei responds suddenly, venom in his voice; surprising the rest of the group. "If there is anything I hate more it's a fake victim. You forgot to mention how you blatantly refused to talk to us, using a trick to escape not once but twice and tried to fight as soon as an opportunity arrived. You are no innocent, and regardless of how obviously weak you are without your tricks, I will not treat you like one. I suggest you quit the act, next time you try to pull something I will be ready to run my sword through your-"

"That is enough Hiei," Kurama interrupts with a sigh. "…it's irrelevant. I apologize about before, but now you must know we are sent on a mission to help you…even if we weren't aware that it was a rescue mission beforehand." Kurama finishes with a pointed look at a nervous looking Prince.

"I don't need help but thank you," The girl responds in an empty tone.

"Red please-" Koenma starts

"No. I have no interest in helping anyone," Red states

"Is there a reason you go by Red instead of Oli-" Kurama begins

"Don't say that name!" Red reacts instantly in an angered rush. The young woman directs her attention to Koenma, a scowl on her face. "…and you! Take the mark off him this instant or so help me if I ever get close enough to you."

"ah! Please Red my dear, you have to understand…" Koenma starts, nervous and fidgeting under her harsh gaze.

"No! There is nothing to understand! I specifically gave you that power, mostly because I had too but also because you promised that you would use it responsibly and in the result that I went berserk!" Kurama eyed the crystals with interest as the shook very lightly. "…Not only did you break your promise and give it to some street fighting dipshit I don't even know; you gave it without any indication that I needed controlling! I told you that you couldn't be trusted! And now you are asking me to cooperate with you? You are hilarious!" she yelled heatedly, Koenma's face instantly turning from guilty to serious when he noticed the flash of red that goes across her eyes.

"Look. Calm down. I have a good reason. Several in fact. Including saving the lives of-" The prince starts

"I don't care about saving lives!" The woman yells, noticing the sudden change in demeanor from the Prince of Spirit World. The woman reels herself in, clutching her fists and moving them to her ankles before tearing her gaze away from him. Red looks out the window, taking a deep breath from the awkward silence in the room. The crystals stop shivering. "…I paid my dues to the universe, in good and bad karma. I'm not interested and I don't care."

"You can't just leave things like they are… You have to do something. If not to save others than yourself, withering way without a soul is possibly the worst way to die. You are weakening I know you can feel it. My father's miracle has worn out, you can't keep going. Is this how you wanna die? Crumbling and cracking in till you can barely move? Your soul lost- if not possibly destroyed- and if I can even find your spirit I can't do anything with it. You'll be forever wondering the worlds, lost and empty without any real goal or feeling… I don't wish that for you, not for anyone…" the silence in the room was heavy, thick with a mixture of pity, anger and sadness. Red never responded, just continued to stare out the window.

"Alright then," Yusuke starts, rubbing the back of his neck with a small scowl on his face. "…okay then. Not everyone wants to save the world I understand that." Kuwabara elbows him in the side with a frown, Yusuke's responds with punching him to face. A fight ensues, before Genkai yells and they freeze instantly. Koenma sighs.

"Look Red," He starts. "… just want you to stay here, with Genkai and the boys. You don't need to do anything. I just don't want him trying to snag the rest of you. God knows if he gets your control of your spirit-"

"He'll what?" Red offers quietly. "Make me into a doll and do things I don't want to do?"

"At least you won't be a bad doll." Genkai states. The girl moves her eyes to glace at Genkai, but resigns to staring back out the window. Genkai look to Koenma. "…take the spell back from Yusuke. I'll have Yukina set up spell boundaries around the temple grounds, she'll be free to move while in them. Empty room will obviously be hers, and I want that necklace fixed and working properly." The older woman finishes.

"That necklace isn't going to work. Those scientists in spirit world are just a bunch of dressed up monkeys." Red supplies, irritated that the necklace was even an option.

"Well I want it working. You show no sign of loyalty to anything, not even yourself. I want a backup in case one day you wake up and decide you want to fight for something." Genkai supplies

"The necklace is supposed to be programmed to work with intelligence but that wasn't the case…" Koenma mumbles out loud.

"How is it programmed?" Kurama asks

"uh well…science stuff you know…" Koenma says with a laugh. Red could be heard making a sarcastic comment.

"You can't just make something to measure or handle intelligence. It has to be intelligent." Red states

"Because that makes sense." Yusuke mutters

"I didn't expect any of you to get it don't worry," she replied.

After a couple of insults back and forth the group is back to supplying the air with a very neutral atmosphere. Nothing else is mentioned about souls and saving the world, but boundaries are made for Red. While several of the try to engage in conversation with the girl, many with questions about her energy and how she had escaped so many times, Red refuses to say anything other than an insult here and there. After a while a young woman walks in with a tray of tea and snacks.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yells, animatedly going over to her to give her a hugs which she allows with a very red blush almost matching the red ribbons in her pale teal hair.

"Thank you Yukina," Kurama says politely as he takes a cup of tea.

"You're welcome," Yukina bows directing her attention to Genkai. "Also master Genkai I finished hanging those talismans you asked for. Here is the stone you asked me to get…" Yukina presented to small pebble, blue in color to Genkai. The teal haired maiden then bowed again, smiling brightly as she headed out of the room and slid the door shut.

"Here," Genkai demands, sticking her hand through the crystal barrier and dropping the pebble into the area with the girl. "…hold the stone and focus your energy to it. Or you could stay in the little square box." The girl responds with a small frown, looking at the pebble for a long moment before shifting her gaze back out the window.

"Stubborn I see," Genkai says loudly, before sighing and standing, heading out the room. "Good. The stubborn ones live the longest. Let me know when you are done being a nitwit. If I see anyone feeding her I'll beat them." The older woman says blankly, siding the door open and walking out. Yusuke rolls his eyes, hands behind his head.

"Aw come on, it won't be that bad!" Kuwabara shouts. Trying to convince her as Yusuke and Hiei leave the room. Kuwabara looks at the girl sadly, trying again to get her to do it.

"Leave her Kuwabara," Kurama says with a sigh, brushing himself off as he got up. "…You still need to study for your exam next week, I haven't gone over Chapter 9 yet with you."

"but-" Kuwabara starts

"No Kazuma. It is her choice to stay there. Not ours." Kurama whispers, walking towards the door and waiting for Kuwabara. The orange haired man got up slowly, shuffling over to the door with his hands in his pockets and sliding it closed behind him quietly. Koenma starts up several conversations with her with no luck. He too eventually decides to leave. The girl was left alone, to watch the wind blow the leaves on the tree in the now moonlit night.

She enjoyed the silence, thinking and daydreaming. She never once reached for the pebble. She never moved a muscle. Just sat till her eyes glazed over and her lids drooped closed.

_The darkness was consuming._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 everyone. Hope You enjoy! Got a new laptop so hopefully that mean morefaster updates. Sorry the middle/end is probably really rough/bad. Wrote this over a lot of time. Reviews are appreciated of course. Thanks!

-MissRequiem


End file.
